drangarfandomcom-20200215-history
Darvin Galanodel
Darvin Galanodel is a former spice farmer and fledgling warlock who resides in the town of Zendoacha, when he is not travelling. He may or may not know that the world is ending. Or going to end. And he may or may not be the one to stop it or bring it about. Or, he's just crazy and the world is perfectly fine. His brief encounter with the old one he made the pact with has affected his mind and tweaked, edited and erased memories. Appearance Darvin is unusually tall for a half-elf, and thin. Ever since the incident, his sand-brown hair has a shock of black running down the middle of his head. He usually keeps his hair short, if slightly unkempt, a habit that’s only getting worse with time. His skin is tawny, both from his life working the spice fields and because of his Chondathan heritage. Although gaunt, his face remains young. Up to this point, Darvin’s led a boring and relatively comfortable, if modest, life. Age, worry and adventure haven’t had their time to make their mark on his features. As fits his standing, Darvin prefers simple, sturdy clothes made of leather and wool. He’s often found wearing a long, dark cloak over his clothing. Overall, he is modest looking, both in features and in dress, except for his piercing, silver eyes, which belie his Elven parentage. People always have been drawn to his eyes, and that attraction has grown stronger since the incident. If you look long enough, and close enough into his eyes, you can almost see the colors swirling. Almost. Background Long before his run-in with the otherworldly entity that gave him his powers, Darvin Galanodel spent his formative years studying in his mother’s Elven village to the northwest of the Oscon Alliance. Darvin chafed under the secluded life in the village and he longed to see the villages and cities he read about in his studies. His mother, Sariel Galanodel, was a well-respected sorcerer in the village, and it was assumed Darvin would follow in her footsteps. He showed no aptitude for magic, though, neither innate nor learned. No matter how hard he studied he never was able to successfully cast any spells, or perform any rituals. He also constantly asked his mother for information about his father, but all she would tell him was that he was an adventurer, and a scoundrel, who stole her heart, took her purity and vanished in the night. Finally, at the age of 19 he left the village, eventually making his way to Zendoacha, where he spent the next 10 years as a spice farmer, never once returning to the village. The Incident The incident, as his friends call it, is how Darvin got his magic. No one, not even Darvin himself, knows exactly what happened. All anyone knows is that a after leaving town, Darvin was found naked at the town's edge rambling about the end of the world. Main article: From the Journal of Darvin Galanodel Friends Possessed of natural charm, Darvin gets along well with everyone, even if they often find him odd Being an outsider and a half-elf in a city that’s predominantly Dragonborn and Human, Darvin has many acquaintances, but only five close friends, almost all of them having bonded over being outsiders in the town. ''Main article: Friends of Darvin Galanodel''__FORCETOC__